


Spatula Wizard

by boredomsMuse



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bad Days, Depression, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23261515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: Dialogue Prompt: "Get over here you doof!"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Spatula Wizard

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a prompt the amazing [@magpiemorality ](http://magpiemorality.tumblr.com/) left for me on[ my tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)and i'm pretty sure it was meant to just be fluffy, i mean they specified softest ship, but then i projected on Pat a bit too much and now we have this.
> 
> Please Enjoy.

It’s been, a long day. Patton’s not even sure why. Things have been piling up so long that doesn’t even know what finally tipped the pot. It’s been a long day. As much as he’s been trying to fight it, he just feels… horrible, really. Nothing seems to help. Not a good song, or funny videos, or a smart joke. Patton just… can’t seem to find enjoyment in those. He’s not sure how he ever did. And he knows it’s only temporary, that when this mood passes he’ll find those things just as enjoyable as he used to. But he just doesn’t understand how, or why, or when and trying to figure it out is exhausting. He barely even got out of bed this morning. This afternoon.

Baking is his last ditch effort. Patton knows he loves baking, loves putting the ingredients together and watching them transform. Loves watching people enjoy his cakes and slices and pies. But as he mixes the dough of Remus’ favourite Over Filled Cupcakes, Patton thinks his mood is just getting worse.

Does Remus even  _ like _ these cupcakes? They’re something Patton came up with one chaotic afternoon, putting too much in one cupcake before Remus seemed to like  _ so many _ things. It had been fun, and Remus had been thrilled. But what if he was just being nice? What if he actually hated them? 

Or what if he liked the first batch but he hates all the others? Patton wasn’t very sure on how much he put of everything so he’s always left that part of the recipe vague. What if his ratios are off this time? 

Patton’s pretty sure he’s over stirring the batch, if nothing else. That’s definitely going to ruin them. But Patton doesn’t have the energy to stop stirring.

The apartment door opens and Patton knows he’d usually greet Remus first but he can’t seem to find his voice.

“I’ve been freed from the shackles of capitalism!” Remus calls as he shouts the door. It’s funny, Patton thinks but doesn’t feel. He hums a greeting and keeps stirring.

“Patton?” Remus calls again, the sound of his shoes hitting the floor is loud.

“Kitchen.” Patton manages to mumble, though it’s hardly loud enough. Even so, Remus shuffles his way over.

“There’s my favourite living person.” Remus smiles, pressing a messy kiss to Patton’s cheek.

“Hm.” Patton hums a reply. He’s stopped stirring, he realizes. Next he’s meant to spoon the batch into the tray. With Remus standing right there, Patton knows he can’t delay. He still just… can’t manage to reach out for the tray.

“Aw, babe, are you making cupcakes?” Remus comments. He moves the tray closer and Patton supposes he should start spooning the mixture in. That usually requires a spoon or two, but hopefully the spatula alone will work. Dragging the spatula from the bowl to the cupcake tray, he tries to spoon the mixture in. It doesn’t… it doesn’t work.

“Oh they’re my favourite too!” Remus grins. Patton doesn’t quite hear him, too busy staring at the cupcake tray. He’s messed up. The spatula is too big to fill them, and he doesn’t have anything to scrap the batter off. But if he goes to get a spoon that’ll just be admitting he’s messed up and that he made a mistake. He’d rather just give up and just stop for a minute or an hour, but he can’t just leave a bowl of unbaked cupcakes and a kitchen full of mess and-

The spatula is not in his hand anymore. Patton frowns, looking from his now empty hand to Remus who’s holding the spatula like it’s a prize in a game. 

“Aha!” Remus announces. “The evil villian has stolen the spatula wizard’s greatest wand! What will the wizard do to get it back?”

“Remus.” Patton frowns. He doesn’t have the energy for this.

“Nuh-uh, I’m not Remus.” Remus states. “I’m being controlled by the evil villian. He used brain sucking tentacles. There was nothing you could do.” Patton can’t help the way his lips twitch up, even if it only lasts a moment.

“Remus, come on.” He tries again. 

“Evil villain.” Remus corrects. “Come on Spatula Wizard, you have to get your wand back. I could blend the whole world with this!”

“It’s a spatula, not a blender.” Patton points out. 

“Then I will spatula the whole world!” Remus announces. “You’ll never take me alive!” He adds, rushing off into the apartment while still brandishing the spatula. 

“Remus!” Patton calls after him. “The batter!” There’s going to be little crumbs of batter everywhere. Remus seems to realize he’s concern, skidding to a stop.

“Of course!” Remus says, and then sticks the entire spoon of the spatula in his mouth.

“Remus.” Patton says, word broken with a laugh as Remus takes a full minute to eat the batter of the spoon. 

“The magical elixir!” Remus declares once he’s finally down. “Now I’m truly invincible! And it takes like perfection, just like the chef.” That earns a bit of an eye roll but Patton feels a small smile sticking on his face this time. “And I’m off!” Remus says, returning to running through the apartment. 

“Get over here you doof!” Patton calls, chasing after him. They have a race through the hall and the living room, Remus ahead right until Patton tackles him.

“Oh no!” Remus says, dramatically falling back onto the couch. “You’ve caught me, it’s inconceivable!” 

“That’s what happens when you run in a big circle.” Patton teases.

“My one weakness, my fondness for circles.” Remus curses. “And now the brain sucking is reversing. Noooooo.” The prolonged no trails off until Remus plays dead on the couch with a cliches ‘bleh’ noise. Two seconds later, Remus opens his eyes and perks up again. “Oh hey babe.” He says. “Why have I got your spatula?” He asks, acting ruined by the amused glee in his eye. Patton can only laugh.

“Thanks.” He says, cuddling into Remus’ chest. He still feels bleh, but he doesn’t feel so empty any more and it’s nice. 

“Love ya.” Remus says softly, kissing the top of his head. 

Patton will feel the bad mood creepy back later, after they’ve finished the cupcakes together and are watching a movie. But he’ll squeeze Remus’ hand and his boyfriend will just start talking and Patton will find it’s a bit easier to fight the bad mood off when he has Remus fighting with him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got a prompt, hit me up on [tumblr](https://boredomsmuse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
